


I Want You All To Myself

by shiningloki



Series: The Tale of Ice and Roses [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), Begging, Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dominant Loki, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Sex, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: After returning to Asgard, Loki can see that Alice is rather bored. He takes her to the library, intent on teaching her all that he can. However, he is quickly taken away from her, leaving her to fall into the arms of one of Asgard’s charming librarians. Loki doesn’t like it, but he can see that the company makes her happy. There’s only one problem: Loki is extremely jealous.*Takes place between chapters 35 and 36 of “Shatter This Glass And Set Me Free”. Can be read completely without reading the rest of the series*
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You
Series: The Tale of Ice and Roses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549057
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	I Want You All To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning and happy Tuesday! It's been a Hot Minute since I said hi to Loki and Alice but they had a story that needed to be told (aka I wanted to write smut). Bit of a funny story with this one shot: an anon on Tumblr asked for a jealous Loki in Loki and Alice's story, and I already had this idea in mind. So, that was just the push I needed to actually write it! 
> 
> As I said in the summary, this takes place between chapters 35 and 36 of "Shatter" and you don't need to read any other part of this series to understand what's happening here! Basically, this is an independent one shot revolving around Loki and Alice that happens to take place in the middle of their first tale.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling - thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Alice was bored. 

It seemed that was her perpetual state of being these days.

It had been a few weeks since her and Loki arrived on Asgard for his welcome back celebration. The realm had warmed up to him, though there were still some concerns considering his past, and in order to compensate for their nervousness, Loki had been thrust back into his responsibilities as Prince of Asgard. It was a way to integrate his political talents back into the royal household once again - for his talents were something that seemingly only he possessed - while also easing the minds of the Asgardians. If Odin trusted Loki to take on the mantle of royalty again, so should they.

Really, Loki and Alice knew it was a falsity. Odin didn’t trust Loki, he just wanted to keep a watchful eye on his son. After stealing the tesseract again, the Allfather didn’t trust Loki’s good intentions. It was safe to keep him busy.

But keeping Loki busy meant Alice was alone.

She understood it, of course. Loki needed to do this. Every time he complied meant someone else had earned his trust. That didn’t mean she did not miss him, though. She was stuck on the realm with no way of leaving, and there were only so many times she could follow Sif around or hang on Thor’s tail. Most of the time, she sat in Loki’s chambers and waited.

Loki could see how his absence was affecting his beloved. Her lovemaking became more desperate and her weeping was a bit louder at night. It pained him to know that she couldn’t leave Asgard because of him. After all, the only reason she was here was to keep him in check. According to Odin, if Loki was to disobey, misbehave, or fall back into more wayward behaviors, it would be Alice who would be punished, not him. Odin would quicker take Alice’s life for Loki’s wrongdoings than hurt Loki himself. 

It angered Loki to no end that Odin would threaten Alice’s wellbeing, especially with the knowledge of how much the God of Mischief loved her. He’d easily die for her - that was not even a question - and he would ensure nothing put her at risk.

That was why he stayed so busy. That was why he listened to Odin. He didn’t care about what the people thought of him. In his mind, Asgard abandoned him long ago. He didn’t need to kiss their knuckles and lick their boots in an apologetic manner. He just wanted to keep Alice, his world, his love, his life, safe. If anything happened to her, he would surely become destructive.

It was a terrible cycle - obey Odin’s command, busy himself with politics, neglect his beloved - and it was all to keep her safe. 

He soothed her when he would return late at night. He’d wake her up, make love to her (several times) and talk to her for as long as she could stay awake for. And when Alice inevitably fell asleep, Loki would hold her. He’d run his long fingers through her hair, press kisses to her forehead, and promise her that he would find a way to make her happy.

That solution came one week later.

Loki had finished his duties earlier than normal and he was more than eager to spend a long night with Alice. He had already informed Frigga that he and Alice would be missing the evening meal, and his mother gave him a knowing look. She said she would send a roast pig to their rooms, which Loki quickly thanked her for. His footsteps were quick and light as he nearly trotted to his room. 

When he opened the door, what Loki found had his heart melting.

Alice was bent over his desk, her hair creating a curtain around her face as she studied an old book. It was opened in front of her and her finger scraped over the yellowed pages. Loki watched her for a moment, a fond smile on his face. Her tongue poked out of her mouth as she narrowed her eyes, an annoyed mutter escaping her mouth. 

“Darling, stop glaring at the book. It’s not befitting,” Loki said.

“Ah!” Alice yelped, jumping out of the large desk chair and pressing a hand to her chest. She let out a huff and crossed her arms over her body. “Loki! What are you doing here?”

“I finished early today,” Loki said, strolling over towards Alice. Loki smirked as he ran his eyes along the forest green dress draped over her body. He would never tire of seeing her dressed in such beautiful, elegant attire. “You look radiant, my rose.”

“Thank you,” Alice said with a small blush. She shook her head and dropped her arms from around her body. “You startled me.”

“My apologies, sweet,” Loki purred, finally reaching Alice. He cupped her cheek and leaned over her, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. Alice’s small hands fisted themselves in Loki’s leather armor, keeping his body pressed to hers. Loki groaned her name into her mouth before sinking his tongue between her lips. Alice whimpered and moved one hand up to tangle in Loki’s hair, but the god pulled away smoothly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Loki,” she sighed happily, throwing her arms around Loki’s neck and holding him close. Loki smoothed his hand along her back, taking a moment to relish in the feeling of holding her in his strong arms. He kissed her temple before looking over her head at the book she was studying. 

“What were you up to in my absence?” Loki asked. Alice unfolded herself from Loki’s arms and turned around to poke at the book. Loki leaned over it and immediately recognized what she was reading. “Catching yourself up on Vanir farming techniques?”

“ _That’s_ what this is about?” Alice gasped, picking up the heavy book in her arms. “I thought it was about architecture!”

“I was wondering how you were managing to read through text written in the Old Tongue,” Loki chuckled, kissing Alice’s scrunched up forehead. “You perused my collection.”

“I did,” Alice admitted. “But to be fair, I couldn’t find anything I could understand so I just grabbed a book that looked pretty.”

“ _Looked pretty_ ,” Loki mused. 

“I was bored,” Alice sighed, shutting the book with a slam and placing it back on Loki’s large desk. She shook her head and ran a hand down her face. “You have a lot of books. I thought it might be fun to check some of them out.”

“It would be fun, wouldn’t it?” The idea hit Loki like a smack from Mjolnir. His sweet Alice was bored - of course she was - and she always enjoyed listening to his stories of history and culture. She soaked up what he told her like an eager little sponge. It would be cruel for him to shield her from such rich text that could teach her so much. Loki perked up and gripped Alice’s hips, swinging her back to look at him. “I have an idea.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh, hush you,” Loki teased with a roll of his eyes. “Let us go to the library tomorrow. I can help translate some works for you and help teach you how to read some of the older, more complex languages.”

“Really?” Alice’s eyes were sparkling and a huge, beautiful smile grew on her face. It made Loki’s heart flutter seeing her so excited. “You would do that?”

“Of course, my love. I love you and I just want to see you happy,” Loki said, nodding slowly. “I want to show you each and every realm even when we can’t leave this one.”

“Thank you, Loki! Thank you!” Alice thrust herself forward and wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck, hugging him tightly. She threw herself into his arms so forcefully that Loki stumbled back and nearly tripped. He laughed and tightened his hold on her. Alice buried her face in his chest and smiled. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, sweetling.”

Alice looked up at Loki, her arms still tight around his neck. “You said you were done with everything you had to do tonight, right?”

“That is correct,” Loki affirmed. 

Alice bit her lip and reached up onto her toes so her mouth was even with Loki’s ear. “Why don’t you take me to bed and let me show you how much I missed you?”

Loki swept Alice up and tossed her over his shoulder, not even giving her a verbal answer. He carried her over to the bed, his cock already stiff in his trousers from her suggestive words. He threw her onto the sheets and crawled over her, intent on ravishing her.

He did not even care that he missed the roast pig Frigga had sent.

*

“Prince Loki...this is insane!”

Alice gaped at the endless shelves of books. They were a miraculous range of shapes, sizes, colors, and lengths. Her jaw had been dropped in awe since they entered the library, and Loki wore a proud grin as he introduced her to each and every collection.

“You’ve said that about six times, my dear,” he noted, his arms folded behind his back. He watched Alice flit from shelf to shelf, her fingers touching the spines of each and every book that came into her view. He admired her excitement and wished he could see the wonder of this place through her sweet, innocent eyes. Alice swung around and ran up to him. She rested her hands on his chest, and although she tried to maintain the appropriate propriety, even Loki could see her restraint was cracking.

“Because it is,” Alice said, bouncing on her heels. “Thank you for this, Prince Loki. I am truly honored.”

Realizing her proximity to Loki was perhaps scandalous to any watching eyes, Alice took a large step back and curtsied to her lover. It would not be appropriate for them to be so close until they were married, and even though Loki didn’t care about the formalities that came with royalty, it was clear that Alice was doing her best to fit in with the believed standards. When Alice came up from her curtsey, Loki bowed back just as deeply to her. He swept his hand out towards the shelves.

“Pick one that interests you. We can start wherever you’d -”

“Prince Loki!”

Loki bristled as he heard the sound of armor clattering behind him. He noticed the fear in Alice’s eyes at the sudden noise. Loki turned around and placed his body in front of Alice’s. Rounding the corner came three guards, all dressed head to toe in their finest gear. They bowed to Loki before the tallest guard stepped forward.

“What is your business here?” Loki asked, his eyes dull and bored.

“King Odin requires your immediate presence,” the guard said quickly.

“Tell King Odin he can kiss my ass.”

Loki did not miss the snort Alice tried to hold in.

“I-I am afraid it’s urgent,” the guard explained rather hastily. “There has been an issue with the treaty with the Dark Elves. It is causing a bit of unrest in the throne room. It would be most important for you to aid in this issue immediately.”

Loki sighed and shut his eyes. He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell the guard to fuck off. But if there was an issue with the Dark Elves, it could turn into something violent - something that could hurt Alice. He opened his eyes and turned back to Alice, offering her an apologetic look.

“My love -”

“It’s okay,” Alice said with a soft smile. “I will be here. We passed a section of books from Ear - ah, Midgard - I’ll go check those out.”

“I love you so much,” Loki whispered, pressing a chaste peck to Alice’s lips. He caressed her cheek and ignored the anxious shuffling of the guards behind him. “I will be back for you as soon as I can.”

“I know. Go play nice. Don’t give the King too much of a hard time,” Alice mumbled with a wink. Loki chuckled and turned back to the guards. He nodded to them and walked out of the aisle, leaving Alice behind. She watched him walk away, a longing look on her face. She sighed and began to wander through the endless labyrinth of the library.

She tried to find the books from Earth, or at least the ones that she could understand, but no matter what she did, she couldn’t find them. Alice muttered to herself more times than once about how annoying it was that she could get lost so easily. She turned several corners, climbed many staircases, and explored various shelves but she still could not locate what she was looking for.

“Dammit! Where could they be?” Alice grumbled to herself.

“Miss? Could I help you with something?”

Alice whipped around and saw a young man standing near her. He was offering her a confused but helpful look. Alice blushed and shrugged.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud,” she said. “I was just looking for books from Midgard.”

“Midgard? Are you studying the mortals?” the man asked, shuffling up beside Alice. She shook her head and he pouted. “Well, could I offer you a change of subject then? These books right here are about Alfheim’s spirit creatures. It’s very intriguing and the visuals are excellent! Might I recommend this one?”

The man slipped a silver book from the shelf in front of her and handed it to Alice. She opened the book and frowned when she couldn’t recognize the language the writing was in. 

“This sounds very interesting but I can’t accept it,” Alice sighed, handing it back to the man. “Thank you, though.”

“Why not? You said it was interesting. Why not give it a read?”

Alice blushed. “I can’t understand it.”

“I beg your pardon?” he asked with raised brows.

“The language it’s written in, I can’t read it. So it would be a waste of effort,” she chuckled sadly. The man stood there, the book tight in his hands as Alice went to turn away. He quickly stepped in front of her and held the book out. Alice looked up at him with wide eyes.

“I could teach you,” he said in a hurried tongue. “I am a librarian here, and though I am very new, it would honor me to help you read this book.”

“Really?” Alice asked.

“Yes!” He nodded quickly. He bowed before Alice. “My name is Birger. Please allow me to offer you my services.”

“It’s good to meet you, Birger. My name is Alice,” she giggled, curtseying politely. Birger smiled and held out the book once more. Alice took it and gave him a wink. “And I accept your offer.”

For the next few hours, Alice and Birger were huddled over a table in one of the secluded corners of the library. He was patient with Alice and continuously did everything he could to properly explain the book’s language to her. Alice was genuinely enjoying her time with Birger. He was kind, intelligent, and he could make her chuckle. He was nothing like the typical stuck-up Asgardian that always had their focus set on stealing Loki from her side. Birger’s tutoring kept Alice alert and excited until it was dark out, for she could not resist the urge to learn more.

“Alice! Alice, where are you?”

Alice lifted her head from the book and looked around. She stood from her seat as Loki rounded the corner. 

“Loki!” Alice squealed, forgetting about Birger beside her. She ran up to Loki and jumped into his arms, not caring about appearing quaint. This section of the library was extremely silent and no one would be there to witness the blatant affection. Loki shut his eyes and he held her, relief washing over him.

“I couldn’t find you, my love. I was worried something…” Loki opened his eyes and noticed Birger sitting at the table behind Alice. It took a moment for Loki to recognize the new librarian, but he had seen him in training years earlier. Loki lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. “Librarian Birger, what are you doing with my beloved?”

It was rather surprising for Loki to see Alice in a secluded corner of the library with another man. He trusted her and certainly did not think anything inappropriate or absurd. But that did not stop the swell of jealousy that rose within him. Back on Midgard, the Avengers knew that Alice was Loki’s and none of them tried to send her a flirtatious smile. But here, he could not guarantee that. Alice was charming and beautiful and was sure to capture the heart of at least a few Asgardians, Birger not being an exception.

It was a bit unlike Loki, though also not really out of his character _totally_ , but he grabbed Alice’s cheeks and pulled her lips to his. Alice squeaked against his mouth but easily sunk into the kiss, her body molding against Loki’s. His hands roamed down her sides and he pushed her against him. She giggled into his mouth, and when Loki pulled away, he wore an arrogant grin. His eyes flitted up to Birger’s and noticed a startled look on the librarian’s face.

“Anyway, what is going on here, darling?” Loki asked innocently, as if he did not nearly hump her in the middle of this quiet library section.

Alice pulled herself from Loki’s arms and smiled brightly up at him. “Oh, Loki, Birger here has been helping me understand some text. He’s been aiding me in translating this book on Alfheim spirit creatures. It’s so good! We even got through the first few chapters already!”

“Pleasant,” Loki said, narrowing his eyes. Birger sat nervously at the table and it was obvious he didn’t realize that Loki was Alice’s lover prior to this moment. Loki licked his lips and took a deep breath. He wrapped his arm around Alice’s waist and tugged her against the side of his hard body. “Thank you, Birger, for assisting Princess Alice in her studies.”

“I’m not a princess,” Alice grumbled, though she kept silent after Loki sent her a pointed look. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself deeper into Loki’s embrace, much to his approval.

“It was my pleasure,” Birger said, standing from the table. He was finally shaken from his shock as he bowed before Loki. “She was an astute student and very engaging.”

“I’m aware,” Loki all but growled. He turned back to Alice and smiled. “My rose, let us retire to our rooms. I’ve been missing you greatly.”

“Before we do that, I actually want to ask you something,” Alice said nervously, her lower lip between her teeth. Loki softened and ran the back of his hand along Alice’s cheekbones. He could not help but become a sucker for her bright green eyes and her gentle smile. 

“What is it, angel?”

“Birger has been such a lovely teacher and I know how busy you can be. So I was wondering, if Birger doesn’t mind of course, if he could actually be my tutor?” Alice asked, batting her eyelashes. Loki grimaced. He didn’t like the idea of sharing his darling with another man, especially when he made her smile and giggle like a flushed young girl. But then again, she had a point. He was always busy and this would be a way for her to learn more. It would make her happy and that was all Loki wanted. Sighing, Loki turned to Birger.

“Would you be up for it?” Loki asked.

Birger nodded quickly. “Yes, Prince Loki! It would be my honor!”

“Good,” he said sharply. “Your lessons begin tomorrow in the afternoon. Alice will be here promptly.”

“Yes, my prince!” Birger bowed again. 

“Thank you, my love.” Alice reached up and pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek. “Come, let’s go back to our chambers.”

“Mmm, let us go,” Loki murmured, whipping around and dragging Alice back to their room. 

He didn’t want to admit how nervous it made him to put the safety of his beloved in the hands of another person who was not Frigga, Thor, or Sif. Truthfully, he was rather reluctant to send Alice off with Birger. The man was polite but after seeing him so smitten with Alice, it angered Loki to have her alone with him. It was why he ensured Birger knew Alice was his. The last thing he wanted was Birger trying to flirt or force his affections onto Alice. 

In the coming weeks, Loki realized his nerves and jealousy were perfectly well warranted.

During his free times in the day, Loki would seek Alice and Birger out. They were typically residing in the quiet corner of the library that he had seen them in the first time he stumbled upon them. Though, sometimes he found them out in the gardens, on one of the balconies or strolling near the kitchens. Alice would smile brightly and nod at whatever Birger was telling her, absorbing his knowledge and storing it in her brilliant mind. Birger was always parked just too close to Alice, and though she clearly aimed to keep a respectful distance, Birger didn’t seem to care. Loki would watch for a few moments to see if Birger pulled any suspicious moves on his beloved, and when he inevitably did, Loki quickly intervened.

The only solace of those moments was seeing the happiness on Alice’s face when Loki showed up. She would always run up to him and throw her arms around him, saying how nice it was to finally see him. Loki would do his best to hide the pleased smirk that grew on his face at Birger’s annoyed and flustered expression at seeing Alice in Loki’s embrace. Loki could tell that Birger was feeling some rather intimate affections for Alice, and while he wanted to pull Alice away from him and never let her see him again, he could not disrupt her happiness. He would suck up his jealousy and just ensure to keep an extra watchful eye on the librarian when he could find time in his long days. 

But he wasn’t the only one between them who was having long days. It seemed the more time Alice spent with Birger, the later she would appear back in their rooms. He would wait up for her and when she would quietly enter their chambers deep into the night, Loki would immediately take her into his arms and fuck her. He couldn’t resist her, especially knowing that she was spending her time with another man. After he made her cum a few times, Loki would then listen to all of the things she learned that day. It shocked him to hear how many things she blatantly got wrong - facts, words, and even numbers - but he listened to her anyway. Seeing that smile on her face meant he could put up with some false information. 

Loki’s patience could only last for so long.

Everything erupted when Loki was pacing his rooms one night, an anxious look on his face. The council had been unbearable that day, bickering constantly and throwing Loki in the middle of things to patch up all of their mistakes. He was stressed, angry, and all he wanted was to return to his chambers and bury himself between Alice’s thighs. But of course, she was not here. 

He did not know how long he had been prowling for when the door to his chambers opened. He whipped around as Alice walked inside, a quiet hum under her breath. When she noticed Loki standing there, she shut the door behind her and grinned.

“Loki! I missed -”

He ran up to her and pressed her against the door, his lips immediately seeking hers. Alice squeaked against his mouth but easily fell into his touch. Her hands went to reach into Loki’s hair but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the door. He ground his bulge into her and moaned pleasantly when her legs spread for him.

“Where were you?” Loki growled after moving his lips from her mouth to her neck. Alice’s head fell back against the door and her eyes fluttered shut. She bared more of her neck to Loki and hissed as he bit over her pulse.

“I was with -”

“ _Don’t_ say his fucking name.”

Alice froze as Loki lifted his head. His eyes were like fire, burning into her soul with his glaring. She swallowed a lump in her throat as Loki shook his head slowly.

“I _never_ want to hear his name in these rooms. These are _our_ rooms. He does not belong here,” Loki hissed.

“Loki, are you okay?” Alice asked, wiggling out of his grasp. She cupped his face and ran her thumbs along his cheekbones. “What’s wrong?”

“I hate him,” Loki whispered. “The librarian. I hate him.”

“Why do you hate him?” Alice gasped. 

“He takes you away from me. I...I don’t like it,” Loki admitted, pulling away from Alice and walking towards the bed. Alice stood there shyly, her eyes focused on Loki’s slumped form. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed. “I see the way he looks at you, Alice. He wants you but he cannot have you. You’re mine.”

“I am yours. I’m always going to be yours,” Alice said, pushing off of the door and strolling towards Loki. She stood before him and ran her fingers through his dark hair. He relaxed into her touch and she smiled. “Loki of Asgard, are you jealous of Birger?”

Loki looked up at her, his face dark. “I said don’t say his name.” He paused and grimaced. “I am.”

“There’s no need to be jealous,” Alice said, pushing his face up so he would look at her. “You’re the only man I’ll ever want.”

“But I am not the only man who will ever want you,” Loki stressed. He tugged Alice down so she fell into his lap, her legs straddling his thighs. His grip on her waist was tight as he slowly dragged her over his hard crotch. “This is the effect you have on men, darling. They want you but they cannot have you. You are _mine_ and _only mine_.”

“Loki,” Alice whimpered as her covered, wet core drove down against his cock. She didn’t want to admit how arousing it was to have Loki be so possessive over her. She gripped him tighter as he vanished her clothing, leaving her fully nude in his lap.

“Look at your beautiful body. It’s all mine, isn’t it?” Loki purred as he dipped his head down and took her nipple between his lips. Alice arched her back as Loki sucked on her harder, his eyes staring up at her. When Alice didn’t answer his question, Loki bit down on her bud. “Isn’t it, little one?”

“Yes, Loki! Yes, it’s yours, Sir,” she said quickly, rocking down against Loki’s crotch. The leather of his trousers scratched against her naked cunt, making her gush even more violently. Loki’s nails dug into her hips as he lifted his head and smirked.

“Dance on my lap, pet. You look so good performing for me,” Loki cooed, aiding her in her grinding. Alice tossed her head back and whimpered as her clit rubbed against his pants. She was biting her lip and moaning Loki’s name as her thighs quivered. Loki growled and smacked her ass, centering her attention back onto him. “Look at me. I’m the one who owns this body, you will remember that.”

“I’m all yours, Loki,” she whispered, her own eyes blown with lust. 

“I’m not sure you know that, dear. You’ve been spending so much time with the librarian. Perhaps I need to remind you where you belong,” Loki all but growled. He flipped Alice over so her back hit the sheets. Loki crawled above her and sealed his lips to hers in a passionate, angry, messy kiss. He was trying to convey how much he wanted her, needed her, and how it would kill him if her eyes were ever to drift to another man. He didn’t believe they would, the thought just terrified him. Alice must have sensed his worry because she pulled back and smiled at him.

“I love you, Loki,” she uttered quietly. “You’re the only one I want. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel otherwise. You’re the love of my life.”

“My sweet girl,” Loki crooned as he pressed an adoring kiss to her cheek. “I know. I love you too. It’s just...seeing him with you alights a fire in me that I cannot tame. The blush on your cheeks, the quirk of your lips, the giggle in your throat...he does not deserve it. Fuck, _I_ do not deserve it but at least I’m aware of that.”

“I would never think of him in any way even remotely close to the way I think of you,” Alice assured him. She bit her tongue playfully and took Loki’s hand in hers. She guided it down to her pussy and hummed when his fingers grazed her wet folds. “Because only you can do that to me.”

“My stars, woman,” Loki groaned, falling forward and kissing Alice hungrily again. Two of his fingers traced up and down her folds before greedily sinking inside of her. Alice’s back arched off the bed and Loki detached his mouth from hers just to watch her extraordinary reactions to his touch. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, possessiveness washing over him as she clawed at his chest and whimpered his name. He wanted to hear her call for him louder - so loudly the entire realm could hear. 

Loki sunk down so his face was even with her cunt. He latched his lips around her clit and sucked on her swollen bud. Alice cursed and grabbed the sheets, her body grinding down on Loki’s face. He drank her in as he pumped his fingers within her, absorbing her juices on his tongue.

“Loki! Fuck, that feels so good,” Alice whined, knotting her fingers in Loki’s hair. She pressed him against her and bucked down on his hand. His fingers curled within her and massaged the spongy bundle of nerves within her.

“Grind on me, baby. Just like that. There’s my good girl,” Loki purred, fucking his fingers into her faster. His eyes widened as Alice let go and nearly screamed, her entire chest red with pleasure. Loki preened knowing that he was the only one able to do this. He was the man able to make her scream like this. No other being in the universe would ever have the pleasure of seeing his beloved in the throes of passion.

And perhaps what had Loki even more fascinated was that no other man would ever witness Alice _outside_ of lust as well. No one would hold her like he did or bury their nose in the top of her head. No one would get to kiss her under the low-hanging trees of the garden or make her eyes glow with wonder. Birger could try. He could try to woo her with books and his knowledge but he could never compare to Loki. Birger would never have the honor of fucking, loving, breathing in this woman like Loki could. The fact that Birger even thought he could get there had Loki filling with anger again.

Alice was his.

Loki latched back onto her clit and sucked harder, possessiveness coursing through his veins. There were tears of pleasure in Alice’s eyes as Loki ate her out and pumped his fingers within her. Loki kept his eyes on her, not wanting to miss a single second of her reactions. Her body writhed and she pulled at his hair harder. Loki bit her clit and Alice dug her nails into Loki’s scalp.

“Loki! Loki, I need to cum. Please let me cum, Sir,” Alice babbled, opening her eyes and peering at Loki. Loki lifted his head and brushed the tip of his tongue in tight circles along Alice’s clit.

“No.”

“What?” Alice asked as Loki lifted himself above her.

“You will cum when I say so and I want that to be on my cock,” Loki said as he magicked his clothing away. He did not miss the way Alice’s eyes dropped down to his hard, red cock. Loki fisted himself and groaned Alice’s name in pleasure. Alice licked her lips and watched him pleasure himself. “You want this cock, sweet girl?”

“Yes, Loki. I do,” Alice breathed out, her chest rising and falling dramatically as she watched Loki’s thumb tease the head of his cock.

“Beg for my cock. Beg for me,” Loki hissed as he fucked his hand faster. 

Alice crawled up onto her knees and pressed her hands to Loki’s bare chest. “Please, Sir. Please let me have your cock. I want you so badly, Loki. I need your cock in me. I want to feel you fucking me. Make me yours, Loki. Please, please, please,” Alice begged. She quickly turned around and positioned herself onto her hands and knees. She pushed her ass outwards and presented her wet cunt to Loki. “I beg you, Loki. Please fuck me.”

“Such a good girl,” Loki groaned as he lined his cock up with Alice’s hole. The possessive beast in him told him to mount her and fuck her brutally, and he listened. Loki shoved his cock inside of Alice, earning a scream from the smaller girl. He reached forward and collected her arms and twisted them behind her back, grasping her wrists with one hand. Alice fell forward onto her face and Loki held her there with one hand in her hair. 

And then, he fucked her.

He fucked her with hard, sharp thrusts. He fucked her like he never had before. He fucked her with jealousy, anger, possessiveness. He fucked her with the thought that Birger was there watching them. He wanted Birger to watch them. He wanted the bastard to know that only Loki was able to do this to Alice and the puny librarian would never be able to. 

Alice writhed on his cock, pushing herself backwards into his thrusts as much as she could. Loki growled and removed the hand from her hair in order to smack against her ass. Alice flinched as his hand hit her but moaned anyway, her body shivering in delight at the pain of his slap. Loki continued to rain his hand down upon her, intent on leaving as many bruises on her body as he could. Even if Birger couldn’t see the bruises on her ass, he would certainly see that it would be hard for Alice to sit down. That was enough of a message.

“You like that, don’t you? You like being fucked like my little slut. Is that what you are, my sweet Alice? Are you my perfect little slut?” Loki groaned through his gritted teeth. Alice nodded against the sheets but Loki found that unacceptable. He smacked Alice’s backside again and fucked into her harder. “Answer me.”

“Y-Yes, Loki. I’m yours. I’m your slut,” she admitted with red cheeks. Loki knew how much she loved this. He had fucked her with this rough, carnal side before and she always came back begging for more. Loki grunted as he pushed his cock into her, thrusting as fast and as hard as he could manage against her red, sore ass.

“Good, at least you know your place,” he hissed. He could feel Alice’s orgasm approaching, her body trembling and her cunt clenching around his cock. Loki grinned as he slipped his cock out from her. Alice looked over her shoulder with wide eyes but Loki simply flipped her onto her back. He snapped his fingers and her hands were bound above her head, stretching her body out for Loki. He hummed and ran his fingers along her breasts. “Such a pretty little thing.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Alice said, that blush rising to her cheeks again. Loki leaned over her and kissed her smoothly, his tongue licking into her mouth. Alice spread her legs out wider as Loki positioned himself between them and sunk his cock inside of her again. 

“I love you,” Loki murmured into her mouth. “You’ll always be my good girl.”

“I love you too,” Alice said softly, a small smile on her lips. Loki winked down at her as he began pistoning his cock into her at a breakneck pace. Loki’s hands searched her body - scratching her thighs, teasing her waist, cupping her breast - before finally reaching her neck. Loki wrapped one hand around Alice’s bared neck and squeezed gently. Alice gasped and watched Loki with wide, aroused eyes. He sunk his head down and sucked a bruise under Alice’s jawline, completely content with anyone and everyone seeing this mark of passion.

“You’re mine, Alice. This body is mine. Your heart is mine. Fuck, I’m never letting you go. No one else gets to have you like this. I’d kill them if they fucking tried. You’re mine, you’re mine, _you’re fucking mine_ ,” Loki roared, shoving his cock into Alice as far as he could go. “You’re so beautiful, baby. I don’t blame the others for wanting you. You are divine, a goddess. But you’re _my_ goddess. You will always be mine and I refuse to share you with anyone else ever.”

“Good, I don’t w-want anyone else,” Alice whimpered.

“No, you don’t and you never will. I will make sure of it.”

Loki could not stop pressing his cock into Alice. He was close to cumming from his fast, fateful fucking and he knew Alice was still close. Her pussy fluttered around him and squeezed his cock extra tightly. Loki tightened the grip of his hand on her neck as he trailed his lips up to her ear.

“Does my good girl need to cum?” Loki whispered, nibbling on Alice’s earlobe afterwards.

“Yes, Sir, I do,” Alice said, her voice light and airy from the restrictive hand around her throat.

“I think it’s time for you to cum, baby. I want to feel you clench around my cock and soak me. Cover me with your cum and I will give you what you need,” Loki purred. He reached his free hand down to Alice’s clit and circled it with nimble fingers. Alice’s body froze as she came.

“Loki! Fuck, thank you! Thank you, Loki!” she shouted, grinding down on Loki’s thrusting cock. He grunted as she locked around his cock, and with a few more quick thrusts, he spilled his cum into her. Loki stared down at Alice’s blissful face as he came inside of her, filling her with his hot liquid. She smiled lazily and shut her eyes. “Thank you for your cum.”

“Such a good girl,” Loki whispered, slowly pulling his cock from her. He released her wrists and massaged them until her blood-flow returned to normal. He then flipped her over and rubbed a cream into her already bruised ass, soothing the irritated skin. When Loki was done, he leaned against the headboard of the bed and pulled Alice into his lap. She rested her head on Loki’s chest and kissed his skin. Loki rubbed her back and felt a small bit of shame within him for using her so brutally.

“Stop it,” she mumbled into his skin.

“Stop what?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

“You’re brooding,” she giggled. Alice looked up at Loki and tightened her grip on him. “What’s going on in your brilliant brain, Loki?”

“I apologize for taking my frustrations out on you. It is not right for me to get so jealous. Birger was just trying to help you,” Loki sighed, resting his cheek on the top of Alice’s head. “It is not right because I know what is happening elsewhere on the realm. You’ve been putting up with men and women who are trying to get to me. And yet, the moment someone smiles a bit prettily at you, I’m ready to tear their head off.”

“Trust me, I want to tear their heads off too,” Alice snorted. “I’ll admit, Birger is a bit of a flirt. He’s too comfortable around me, I think. I don’t know if he understands the lack of genitalia he’ll have if you get to him.”

Loki laughed and hugged Alice closer to him. “See, this is why I love you. Regardless, I’m sorry for acting this way.”

Alice shifted so she was straddling Loki. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“It’s okay, I understand,” she whispered. 

“Tell me about what you learned today,” Loki said, running his hands up Alice’s back. She opened her mouth to fight him but Loki lifted a hand and quieted her. “Please, my love. I want to know. I promise I won’t get jealous.”

“Alright,” Alice said with a doubtful look. She began explaining all the things Birger told her that day and Loki watched her with a confused look. Everything she was saying was just...incorrect. By the time she finished, Loki’s jaw was dropped and his eyes were narrowed. Alice sat backwards and tilted her head. “Is everything alright?”

“Darling, I didn’t want to say this earlier but... _none_ of that is correct,” Loki said. “Is that what he told you? Are you sure you aren’t recalling it incorrectly?”

“No, that’s what he told me.” Alice shuffled off of Loki’s lap and collected one of the books from the desk she had brought back a few days ago. This book was full of her lessons with Birger, complete with translations, drawings, and notes. She climbed back onto the bed and handed Loki the book. He took it and flipped through it, his face cold and hard.

“He’s a fraud!” Loki growled. “This is all shit! None of this is correct!”

“What are you talking about?” Alice asked, looking at the book. 

“He’s just making shit up. Half of this isn’t even real, my love.” Loki looked up at Alice and shook his head. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alice sighed, her face flat and defeated. She took the book and threw it onto the floor. “I’ll never learn.”

“No, you will,” Loki exclaimed as Alice curled into his side. “Fuck it, I’m putting an end to these crazy days. Every day, I will make sure to spend at least two hours with you helping you learn more about the realms. I do not care what Odin says. I want to help you. I want to see you.”

“You’d really do that for me?” Alice asked, looking up at Loki through her lashes. Loki pressed a warm kiss to her forehead.

“Yes, my sweet. I love you. We will start tomorrow.”

And when tomorrow came around, the first thing Loki did was strut into the library with Alice, find Birger, and punch him square in the jaw. Birger fell to the ground and Loki peered over him.

“You’re fired,” he growled. “You are a fraud, a liar, and a bastard.”

Loki wrapped his arms around Alice and led her away from the crumpled man. He paused and looked over his shoulder.

“And do not ever think of even looking at my beloved again or else I will _end_ you.”

Before Loki could lead them away any further, Alice grabbed him, pulled him between the bookshelves, and kissed him until he was breathless and his cock was hard. When she pulled away, sent him a flirtatious wink, and sunk into the darker shadows of the library, Loki chased after her, fully intent on debauching her in the spot where Birger had sweet-talked her so many times.

Not an ounce of shame existed within him this time around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Fic requests are closed!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
